<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Dust settles, there's always you and me. by robron_til_the_end</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266830">When the Dust settles, there's always you and me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end'>robron_til_the_end</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post Prison fic, Reunion 3.0, a one shot that turned into a two shot, damaged Robert and chasing Aaron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The long promised reunion 3.0. Post prison after 5 years inside, Aaron tries to hunt down his man and get him back. For good this time.</p><p>Canon compliant until Robert's exit, then as I haven't been watching, I'm winging it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle &amp; Charity Dingle, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robert felt different, as he gathered his possessions into the prison standard bag. He was sure they’d be searched before he left, even though it shouldn’t matter if he was smuggling contraband </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the prison. But hey, he’d be a good boy. Ten years off his sentence, he wasn’t about to spoil it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still, freedom felt... strange. These four walls, they’d been the limit of his life for four years. He’d cut everyone off, he’d had to in order to survive inside. And he’d planned to survive, he wanted to get out on the other side of this mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting out then?” George, his cellmate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Robert said. “I’d say I’d miss you, but...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, get out of here,” George said with a smile. He was in his late forties, early fifties maybe and he’d been a good... well, if not friend, certainly an acquaintance that was good to have in prison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing left in Robert’s side of the cell was the photo from his and Aaron’s wedding. The second one. Robert had looked at it every single day, remembering the good times, the love that they had a long time ago. “Are you getting that husband of yours back?” George asked as Robert peeled it off the wall, holding it close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Robert said hollowly. “He’ll be with someone else. I wanted him to move on, so... I’ve not even told him I’m being released.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be an idiot,” George said. “Get your man.” Robert ignored this. He was a different person to the man who they’d sent down. Prison changes people.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Aaron threw the twisted metal aside with frustration. <em>Finally</em>. He’d been trying to detach that for ages and he got some satisfaction, having eventually done it. “Oi! Brew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just saying that for a break,” Aaron told Ellis, but he didn’t argue. A tea break would be welcome right now, the November weather making his hands numb with cold. He got in the cabin to find his tea already made. “Cheers,” Aaron said. He looked at the stack of letters he’d been ignoring for a rainy day. Anyone who really wanted him for the business would send him an email or call him, and they’d been mounting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Might as well go through them. The rain started hammering against the window and he decided that yeah, that was the better idea. A load of junk mail, some flyers for village events that had already happened, some bill reminders that he’d already paid and a letter from his lawyer. That one grabbed his attention and he checked the date before he opened it. Two days ago, so it was recent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was information from HMP on the Isle of Wight. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Ellis asked from across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Aaron read it quickly, a few words making it through Aaron’s shock. Appeal. Early release. As Mr Sugden’s emergency contact… When? When was he being released?! There was no date on it. How could there be no date?! Aaron grabbed his phone and hastily dialled the number on the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just…” Ellis said, sensing the mood and bolting for the door. Aaron barely had the attention to spare, focusing on the phone call.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Aaron slammed the door of the cabin shut ten minutes later. “Ellis, you’re holding the fort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For how long?” Ellis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three days? Maybe longer? I don’t know, I don’t know how long it’s going to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Ellis snapped as Aaron unlocked his car. “You can’t leave me in charge for that long!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert needs me.” That did stop Ellis from arguing. “Shut the damn place for all I care.” Aaron got in his car and revved the engine. Which didn’t go. “Oh, don’t do this to me now…” Aaron cursed. He kept going, but nope. His car wasn’t moving an inch. Sure, he could fix it but that’d take time he didn’t have right now. Thinking quickly, he got out, threw Ellis the yards keys before jogging down to the village and heading for the pub. He threw open the door to find Charity behind the bar. Great, she’d do. At least it wasn’t Chas, she’d try to talk him out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to borrow your car,” Aaron gasped, breathless from the quick run into the village. “Where are the keys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi Aaron,” Charity said bluntly. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut the crap, let me have your car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, sure I’m going to let you,” Charity said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Aaron said. He spied her keys on the bar and grabbed them quickly. “Where are you parked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell has gotten into you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go to the Isle of Wight,” Aaron said. Charity, to her credit put the pieces together quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do,” she said. “Fine. But I’m driving. I’m not going to trust a boy racer with a broken heart with my car.” Aaron wasn’t happy, but the name Robert had called him once in Charity's mouth made him stop any retort he might have had. “Take it or leave it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take it,” Aaron said.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They were both quiet in the car, Aaron wishing she’d put her foot down. It probably was the most sensible option having her drive, but it didn’t mean he liked it. “So, Robert, right?” Charity asked when they were twenty miles from Emmerdale. Aaron didn’t reply. “Who else do you know on the Isle of Wight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Aaron admitted after a tense few seconds. “Yeah, it’s Robert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s agreed to see you?” Charity asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Aaron said. “He doesn’t even know I’m coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then…?” Charity asked with confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His… our, I guess? Our family lawyer sent me a letter with his early release date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is when?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today,” Aaron said heavily. “I’m going to miss him getting out, he could be anywhere by the time we get to the south coast.” Aaron shook his head. “I need to see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do,” Charity said. They fell into silence until Charity made a sharp left turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going to get very far if we don’t fill up with petrol,” she said. Aaron sighed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>This was taking forever. Would it have been quicker to get a flight? Probably not, actually. It might have been quieter though. Charity talking about nonsense, and then fiddling with the radio when she didn’t get any response from Aaron was driving him slowly mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charity!” Aaron snapped. “Just leave it alone, I’m nervous enough as it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nervous about what?” she asked. “You’re afraid Robert won’t just fall into your arms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know prison, Charity,” Aaron said darkly. “It changes people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said. “But the person you knew… he’ll still be there underneath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Aaron said. “I don’t know who I’m going to find.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must think there’s a chance for the two of you,” Charity said. “If you don’t, I’ll turn around and kick my feet up at home instead of being your taxi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare,” Aaron grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought not,” Charity said with a smug grin Aaron hated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s been other guys though,” Charity said. Aaron winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Aaron said. “Distractions, trying to numb the pain, stop the loneliness. But it’s always Robert in the end.” Aaron bit his lip. “I was twenty two when I met him. I don’t remember what it’s like to not be in love with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should hate you,” Charity said. “Meeting the love of your life when you’re just a baby. God.” She rolled her eyes, but there was no malice in it and Aaron let out a small smile. Maybe it would be all right in the end.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Robert couldn’t sleep in the hostel. It was too quiet. That was the thing about prison, it never really got quiet, sharing space with a hundred other men, the snoring, the shifting, the water pipes occasionally gurgling. But this? It was silent and he was struggling to sleep, alone for the first time in years. He was still on the island. His ferry had been cancelled due to stormy conditions which meant the prison was stumping up the fee for the hostel for the night. Hopefully the weather would clear up in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Robert realised… he didn’t have to stay in bed when he couldn’t sleep anymore. He could get up, hopefully find a twenty four hour off licence and get a drink. He hadn’t had much booze in the last four years. Sure, it got into prisons like all contraband does, but Robert stayed off it for the most part. He needed his wits about him. But now? Now he could have a whisky. Robert got dressed and decided to wander and see if he could find either a bar or an off licence.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“No ferries are running this morning.” Aaron groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We drove all night to get here and now we can’t get to the bloody island?!” Aaron snapped. Lack of sleep, stress and nervousness at finally seeing Robert again were getting to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel better, no ferries were running yesterday either, so Robert definitely hasn’t wandered off,” Charity said. Aaron had to agree, there was at least that. “Your mums text me, wondering why I’ve left the pub to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell her where we are,” Aaron said. “She’d only try to talk me out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hasn’t she worked out by now that that’s a waste of oxygen?” Charity said. Aaron rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting something for breakfast,” he said lowly, needing some space. He was grateful for Charity and her lending him the car to get here, but some time on his own. He grabbed his wallet to pay for two bacon rolls and a couple of coffees, but hesitated. He could feel the lump of two wedding rings there, which he always carried. He handed over the cash, then took the rings out. They still looked good, still made his heart catch when he looked at them. Made him remember the good times, and the bad times, but even the bad times? They were worth it. He tucked the rings back in his wallet, taking the bacon sandwiches back to Charity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s one hostel on the Isle of Wight that the prison puts people up in,” she said, taking the sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How on earth do you know that?” Aaron said, frowning at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cain isn’t the only one who has contacts,” she said. “Calm down, we’ll be on the first ferry when the weather gets better.” Aaron knew she was right but that didn’t mean he was happy.</span>
</p><hr/><p>Robert woke up with a start, heart racing. He looked at the clock, seeing it was past midday. Damn it, that meant he’d be stuck here for another day as he’d missed check out time. Mind you, it wasn’t like he had anywhere to go. He wasn’t planning on going back to Yorkshire. Even though it was home, and the draw of Aaron was incredibly great, he wouldn’t disrupt his life, not again. Which meant he had to start off somewhere new, Robert thought, slowly coming to the conclusion. Maybe he should just roll over and go back to sleep, put off any massive decisions until later.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Aaron really should thank Charity. She was the one who got the room number when the receptionist was very reluctant. Aaron would have lost his temper, but Charity had been great. That didn’t mean Aaron wasn’t nervous as he went to room twenty one. He knocked on the door twice, waiting. And then... there he was, Robert opened the door. Aaron felt like he couldn’t breathe, after so many years, here he was. He wore a long sleeved grey T shirt and jeans, but that barely registered as he looked at Robert’s face. His eyes looked sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Robert asked, voice hollow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A phone call would have been nice,” Aaron said. “Why didn’t you tell me you were being released?” Robert shook his head. Aaron would have liked to shout at him for being an idiot, but he couldn’t. Almost without willing it, he took a step towards Robert and Robert backed up. “Robert…” Aaron said softly. “It’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be here,” Robert said. “I let you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never wanted that,” Aaron said. “Look, can you let me in? I don’t want everyone listening in on our conversation.” Robert moved aside and Aaron went into the room. It was like there was no air to breathe inside the small room and all of a sudden Aaron had run out of things to say.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I've found out I'm incapable of writing one shots!! This now has a total of 3 chapters, and this is part two!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So…” Robert said, sitting on the bottom of the bed, Aaron in the chair. “Did you come here on your own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Aaron said. Robert looked down. “No, not like that. My car packed in so I got Charity to drive me instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Robert said. “I’ve got to ask, is there… anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Aaron said. Robert looked at him, like he was waiting for more information but Aaron stayed silent. There was nothing to tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look thin,” Aaron said. He did. Aaron had always loved his husbands body, even more so in the last year or so of their marriage, but right now he looked more scrawny and it didn’t suit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look old,” Robert countered, stung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That happens,” Aaron said. “I’m not twenty two anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert sighed. “Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you seriously not think I’d come to see you?” Aaron asked. “If I’d have known, I’d have been outside the prison waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert shook his head. “Aaron, I’m broken. We can’t just pick up where we left off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that,” Aaron said. “But you’re not broken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know me anymore,” Robert said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a box of donuts in the car that says I do,” Aaron said. Robert licked his lips before he could even think about it and Aaron smirked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to know,” Robert said. “Now you’re here. Has there been other… guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a yes, then,” Robert said heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s… not been any relationships,” Aaron said truthfully. “But yeah, I’ll admit I’ve slept with a couple of other guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Robert said hollowly. “What were their names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Aaron said. Robert looked at him incredulously. “I don’t. I wasn’t worried about names, I was just trying to feel something. When you got sent down… I lost everything and I didn’t even know which way was up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Robert said softly. He wondered if he should be more upset that Aaron had slept with other people, but it almost seemed distant. They seemed beyond that right now. The silence became awkward and Aaron shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should go,” he said, uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Robert said, grabbing his shoulder to stop him from turning away. It was the first time they’d touched in years and Aaron almost gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert couldn’t breathe. The electricity between them, the pull that neither of them had ever been able to ignore, it was still there. Aaron looked at Robert’s lips for a moment and Robert moved closer, kissing him briefly. A soft gentle kiss that didn't last nearly long enough after so many years. Aaron took the invitation and kissed him again, fingers carding through Robert’s hair. It was the spark that roared to life and Robert groaned as his hands pushed Aaron’s hoodie up and out of the way, palms stroking skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t why I’m here,” Aaron whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Robert said. “But lets enjoy the detour.” Aaron laughed into another kiss, and for a few moments he felt light and carefree, the way he used to with Robert.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Aaron dozed after sex. He always crashed hard and Robert felt pleased that some things didn’t change. Robert on the other hand stayed wide awake. He expected it to be some time before he’d be able to sleep next to another person, even Aaron. That had been frantic, desperate and perfect. He still knew how to touch Aaron, to make him moan. Things he’d thought he’d forgotten, their bodies still remembered. God, the look on Aaron’s face when he came… Robert had forgotten that particular detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Aaron’s voice was hoarse as he shifted in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Robert said. “I’m just thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Aaron said. “Don’t overthink it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like my body,” Robert said. It had been niggling at him. Aaron shifted down the bed and Robert didn’t move away which he took for a good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too thin,” Aaron said, gently pinching his side. “I worry about you. I never stopped worrying about you. Just because I couldn’t call you or see you, it didn’t mean I ever stopped worrying about how you were coping.” His voice broke and Robert reached for his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was better,” Robert said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you did,” Aaron said. “It didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.” Robert kissed Aaron’s bare shoulder. He wasn’t about to say sorry for doing what he truly felt was best at the time. He could have been imprisoned for another ten years, it was just luck that he hadn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a new scar,” Robert said. He traced the line across Aaron’s belly. It was straight too, which made Robert think of self harm as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Aaron said. “Not that. I had an accident at the yard. It was a couple of years ago. The fail safe on the saw didn’t work and it grazed me. Luckily, it could have killed me. I was still in hospital for about a week and had a lot of stitches.” Robert traced the line again, thinking that he could have lost Aaron and never known it. “What about you? Tell me about prison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Robert said, shaking his head. “I will, but I can’t talk about it. Not… not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Aaron said. “I’ll be here when you’re ready.” Robert squeezed his hand in thanks. “Do you want to go out for food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to get off this island,” Robert said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your clothes on,” Aaron said. “I’ll get Charity and the car.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hi Robert, you look terrible,” Charity said, leaning against the car with a cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Charity, are you picking up your pension yet?” Robert countered back. Charity smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you,” she said. “I’m not letting Aaron drive my car, so you’re stuck with me I’m afraid. The ferry’s in twenty minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Aaron said, zipping his hoodie up. No one really wanted to linger on the island for long.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Robert sat in the passenger seat, Aaron in the back as they finally got onto the English mainland. Charity sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, spit it out,” Robert said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad I’ve wasted two days of my life just for you to put a spring back in Aaron’s step,” she said sarcastically. “Busy getting “reacquainted” were you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron went red and spluttered. “Oh, sod off Charity. I’ve been in prison for four years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d noticed,” she said dryly. “I’ve had to live with his miserable face. I don’t think much of you, Robert, but you always did cheer this one up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am here!” Aaron snapped.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aaron slept on the back seat on the way up north. Robert didn’t, though he fell quiet for a while as Charity drove. “How are you?” she asked eventually. “Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Robert said. It was sort of true. “Glad to be out.” Robert looked behind him, checking Aaron was really asleep. </span>
  <span>“Has he spent the last few years single, then?” Robert asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said. “Although you might get a surprise houseguest when you get back home.” Robert frowned. “A dog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert groaned. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a stray, but he’s sort of taken to Aaron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet,” Robert said. “I’ve missed him so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what he sees in you,” Charity said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em><strong>But</strong></em>,” Charity added quickly. “But I know he loves you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t really know me anymore. Not really. I’ve changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Charity said. “You might have put up your guard for so long that you’ve forgotten how to take it down, but you haven’t changed.” Robert said nothing.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They got out of the car in the village, Robert walking down the Mills drive half a step behind Aaron. It felt so abnormal to be here again. “Hey buddy,” Aaron said, stroking the dog who had appeared from nowhere at the doorstep. It was a golden retriever who looked very well cared for, and very pleased to see Aaron. “Has Paddy been feeding you while I’ve been gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does… he live here?” Robert asked, looking at the dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly,” Aaron said. “But he won’t have gone hungry, he walks to the vets when he thinks I haven’t fed him enough. Charlie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Robert said. He held his hand out for the dog to sniff as Aaron unlocked the door. Eventually Charlie licked his hand and Robert smiled. He walked into the house and Robert was struck by an overwhelming rush of memory. It was like he’d never left. Aaron tossed his keys on the kitchen table, the way he always had done, going to switch the kettle on out of habit. Robert could see Aaron’s work boots tossed by the door, it was so familiar to him that it hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, shaking himself out of his reverie. “I’m with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it okay?” Aaron asked. “Being back here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Robert said. “Just… a bit weird after so long.” Aaron gave him a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your coffee machine broke,” Aaron said. Robert narrowed his eyes. It cost about as much as a small car and it had been brand new when he’d got sent down. “Okay, I sold it and used the cash to respray my car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s more like it,” Robert said, amused. “I didn’t think you had much use for an artisan espresso maker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Aaron said. “But your jacket’s still hanging up.” Aaron moved and pulled down several coats and jackets and Robert found his leather jacket there. He thought he’d never see it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you keep it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably the same reason I kept our wedding rings in my wallet,” Aaron said. “I'm never really going to let you go, Robert.” Robert nodded and put his hands around Aaron’s waist, kissing him very gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron looked at his phone as it rang and sighed. “It’s Ellis. I left him at the yard alone so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So... you’ve got to go,” Robert said. “I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Aaron said. “Try and sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Aaron left, but Charlie stayed curled up in the corner, looking like he wasn’t moving. Robert made sure the door was locked before looking through the house. Stuff had changed, of course, but a lot was similar to how he remembered. The only thing on the fridge was an invitation to Olivia Flaherty’s first art exhibition in Sheffield and Robert smiled. That explained where she was then. Aaron must be through the roof proud of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a new telly and sound system in the living room, and the sofa was new too. But otherwise, it felt remarkably similar. Robert went upstairs, almost feeling like he was in another life, one he barely remembered. He took a nose into Liv’s old bedroom, the room he was the least familiar with in the whole house. It was filled with boxes and it looked like it had been turned into storage. Robert closed the door and opened the door to the master bedroom. It had barely changed, though it was messier than Robert would have liked. He went through to the bathroom and  suddenly had a desire to have a bath. It had been years only having the quickest showers imaginable, and before he’d even made the conscious choice, he’d started to run the hot water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert groaned when he slipped into the full tub, it felt so good. His eyes fell on the cheap bargain bucket shampoo on the side of the bath. “Oh, for Gods sake, can’t you spend some money on a decent shampoo?” But it felt good to have that familiarity back again.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Robert jerked awake, the fear rolling through him until he recognised where he was, who he was with. Aaron crouched next to the bathtub, the water now lukewarm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I must have fallen asleep,” Robert said, heart still racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t drown in the bathtub,” Aaron said, smiling. “That would really make me paying Charity’s petrol bill a waste of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert huffed a laugh. Aaron ran his fingers through Robert’s damp hair and Robert closed his eyes. “I can’t even tell you how much I’ve missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too,” Aaron said. “I stopped in the shop to pick up some food on the way back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert nodded. “I’m not ready to face the village yet. I can’t. I just want it to be you and me for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine.” Aaron’s hand rested on the back of Robert’s neck, reluctant to stop touching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get out of the bath and I’ll cook,” Robert said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t hinting,” Aaron said quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve not cooked in ages,” Robert said. “I’ll get my hand back in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kitchen’s probably a state.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Robert said. “I can tell you’ve been having take aways.” He pinched Aaron’s side and Aaron laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cheeky git,” he said, splashing Robert in the bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a muted “woof” from the bedroom and Robert looked over Aaron’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that mutt on our bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I had to share it with someone,” Aaron said. “But you said… <em>our</em> bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sharing with him,” Robert said sternly. “But you? Yeah.” Aaron grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get dressed,” Aaron said, touching Robert’s shoulder in passing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later Robert was in the kitchen, Aaron watching him. He’d always been deeply attracted to Robert when watching him cook, a pleasant surprise after their illicit affair when they started off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just doing a quick stir fry,” Robert said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk to me about prison?” Aaron said, Robert’s back to him. “I’m not stupid, I know it was bad, but how bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really want to…” Robert shrugged, putting oil in the hot pan and letting it sizzle. “Yeah, it was bad. I got… beat up a few times. I didn’t exactly hide the fact I had a husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have,” Aaron said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t,” Robert said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Aaron said. “I get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to keep my head down, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not really your style, is it?” Aaron said. Robert sometimes demanded attention, especially when he didn’t even realise it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Robert said. “I only ended up in the hospital once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Aaron asked, keeping his voice level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Broken rib,” Robert said. “Just don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ended up in the hospital because the prison doctor thought it was going to perforate my lung. It didn't.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I’m glad about that,” Aaron said. He touched Robert’s shoulder and he jumped. “It’s going to take a while, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Robert said. “Can you wait?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d wait forever.” Robert smiled.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They were quiet eating their dinner, not an uncomfortable quiet though. It was the kind of quiet you experience with someone who knew you better than you knew yourself. Even though it had been years, there was a kind of comfort between them. They’d both been there for each other at rock bottom over the years. Without saying anything, they headed up to bed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This feels so weird and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normal at the same time,” Robert said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it really does.” Aaron curled into Robert’s chest, a pose that felt strangely familiar, Robert wrapping his arms around Aaron tightly. It wasn’t nearly relaxing enough to be able to sleep. It was still too new. They settled against each other, stroking and touching gently, enjoying feeling their bodies again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want your wedding ring back?” Aaron asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my wallet,” Aaron said. Robert smiled. Of course it was. Aaron leaned away from him to grab his wallet from the bedside table, opening it up and taking the rings out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hated you when you took that off,” Aaron said, handing Robert his ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel any better, I hated myself too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It helps,” Aaron admitted. Robert smiled and let Aaron put the ring on his finger, mirroring the move by putting Aaron’s ring on his hand. They held hands, enjoying the new weight of their rings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re still a long way from where we were,” Robert warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Aaron said. “But you’re it for me. We know that much by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we do.” Robert snuggled down in Aaron’s arms, unable to believe he was really back here, exactly where he wanted to be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>